The Step
by Mouse894
Summary: The mages of Eaver Gard are ready to come home and make their names known in the world though most of their lives have been lived in shadows. It will not be easy for any of them, but together as a smashed together family, they feel as if they can make it through anything.


Raphael sat against the stone cliff that towered above him, casting an even darker shadow in the twilight. The dark made him feel better, calmer in the mist of what happened around them. He rubbed his neck, looking over at his twin.

"Well, Nyra gave us new orders. Good thing we finished the job."

"What'd she say?" Gabriel said, looking at his brother light watching the sky above them as well. Raphael cleared his throat, quoting the letter.

" _I know you two are on a mission, and I appreciate it. But something has happened and I need you back at the Guild as soon as you possibly can manage. That's an order, boys-this is important."_

The brothers shared a look before Gabriel sighed with a smile.

"Well, time to go home I guess."

"You're leaving?"

The new voice caused the boys to look up the path that led to the top of the large ravine. The girl stood just up the path a few feet, her black hair blowing in the wind. Her grey eyes had a thin film on them which made her look as if she was looking over the boys' heads. A frown covered her normal smiling features. She was missing shoes, a normal trait for the Earth Maker mage since the ground served as her eyes.

Gabriel looked at her, eyes uncertain as he looked back over at his brother.

"Yeah, Kiper. Our Guild Master called us back because of some situation. We'll be leaving out at first light."

Raphael nodded in agreement, folding the letter and putting it in the pack beside him before adding, "We don't have much a choice, Kip. We've got to go."

She was quiet, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"Well then, I'm going with you," she said crossing her arms.

"No, no, no. Not happening, Kip. It's not safe, y'know? I mean, the journey back is easy, but once we get to the Guild, there's no telling what will happen," Raphael said, looking at Kiper with a firm glare. She was special to the twins, and they owed her, but bringing her back to a dangerous place wasn't repaying that debt.

"He has a point, Kip," Gabriel said, looking back at her as he stood lifting how own pack.

"Oh. Well, I guess that I'll be here. All by myself. With no one to help me if the Rune Guards show up. And they'll arrest me for, oh I don't know, helping the two worst crooks in the country? They'll put me in a stone cell where I can see-"

"Stop," Raphael said, lifting his hand toward her and shutting his eyes. He sighed, rubbing his eyelids and looking up at her again through his fingers. "She's coming."

Gabriel sighed but nodded. Raphael shook his head and stood, walking toward the small grove of trees where they'd made their camp for the past week.

Gabe waited, then held out a fisted hand toward Kiper. She grinned and collided her smaller fist to his in a small secret handshake. Gabriel always helped her guilt trip Raphael into letting her do things. She knew he wanted her safe. She just hated being alone. Gabriel smirked at her, rolling his shoulder before flinching and rubbing the back of his head.

"You ever do that again, Gabe, and I'll make sure you hurt a lot worse." Raphael called over his shoulder

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Gabriel said, though he still smirked, "Though, it is true y'know."

"Yeah, she made good points. Mercy knows those damn Rune Guards are likely to find her as soon as we leave. And she's well known." Raphael sighed as he pulled the left-over meat from the morning before out of his bag. "Here."

Kiper smiled and took a piece, nibbling, sitting and leaning back against a log.

"So, this guild of yours, what is it like?" she asked, tilting her head. Gabriel took his piece, sitting beside Kiper, looking over at her then at Raphael who sat across from them.

"Well, we haven't been there physically in two years. We finish one mission, then go on the next. We have to send the money so that they can rebuild it since it was destroyed. We don't actually know what it looks like now."

"But, the people there are pretty great," continued Raphael, "Our Guild Master is new. Her name is Nyra. She's young, but so is the Guild itself. She's pretty lenient when it comes to what happens. Then there's this one girl, Jani-"

"And her twin sister, Dani," Gabriel voiced around the jerky he was eating.

"They're a little strange, but you can get along with them. I don't think they've been around in a while. Like us, they go out on jobs and send money back," Raphael said, smirking at his brother. They were still fond of the two girls, though they never voiced it. Especially since it came to light that they were once part of the Dark Guild that destroyed Eaver Gard. That it was payback for them leaving the Guild originally. Dani and Jani were pretty adamant about leaving them alone.

"But, it's a nice place. You'll enjoy it there." Raphael said, smiling at Kiper.

She gave him a small nod. The two girls seemed like nice people, but it was obvious that the twins had interests in them. She could tell by the way they talked. With her not being able to see facial expression she depended on her hearing to get emotions and she could sense even slight fluctuation in anyone's voice.

"Jani and Dani huh?" she said with a playful smirk.

"They're not really fond of us at the moment," the twins said, looking at each other before falling quiet again.

"You remember how the Rune Guards are after Raphael?" Gabriel said, shifting his sitting position, "Well, we were once part of a Dark Guild. That Dark Guild attacked our Guild and Dani blames us. Jani was hurt that we never told anyone."

"So, they don't really acknowledge us at the moment." There was a slight twinge of hurt in Raphael's voice, shared by the look in Gabriel's eyes.

"Well, they know that it wasn't your fault, right?" she said with a frown, "You left the Dark guild. You didn't know that they would come after you. No one could know."

She fell quiet, looking toward where she could sense the horizon being. She remembered hearing about attacks in town. The one that happened to her family. She remembered her aunts and uncles blaming her brother. She understood the pain.

"If they still have to say anything I'll take care of them," she said. Gabriel and Raphael looked at Kiper with quiet laughs.

"Well...the only person that knew who we were was Guild Master Lucas. He was killed in the attack. Most of our members were, actually." Raphael said, rubbing his neck while Gabriel nodded and continued.

"Later, when the survivors asked what happened, we had to explain why they came. We knew the risk. One rule at the Dark Guild was that if we left without permission and punishment, then they'd hunt us down. We thought that they believed we'd either been locked up or died."

Raphael looking down at the ground. Kiper was quiet for a bit then moved her head in their directions.

"You can't keep blaming yourself," she said, "I'm sorry to keep bringing it up. It's just I don't know that much about your lives. I mean I did hid you without much thought."

Gabriel and Raphael chuckled.

"Yeah, you hid us without knowing anything about us. We really do owe you our lives." Gabriel said, ruffling her hair. "Don't worry about it, Kip. We're done hiding who we were. So you can ask anything you like, even what Dark Guild it was."

"I don't need to know about that. Dark guilds," she paused a thoughtful look on her face, "I know a bit about them. I would never join, but I've gotten some invites before."

She grabbed her arm hugging it. It was a motion of comfort she had picked up. She could still see the flames that had destroyed her home. She could still remember the pain as one of the members pinned her down and took the one thing that made her stick out in her town. She remembered the hands of those she couldn't recognize. She remembered her brother screaming, not angry. Terrified. She remembered them pinning, tearing her clothes, sneering and making comments. _"Not grown but good enough."_

She let out a ragged breath and turned away, covering her mouth, fighting the feeling of tears though none would ever come. That was her punishment. She could never cry. Even if she wanted to. She hated the dark guilds. She hated what they did.

"So-Sorry," she said getting her emotions in check, "I'll be okay."

"No, we're sorry Kip." Raphael said, scooting a little closer and putting an arm around her. No, this wasn't normal for him, but he felt obligated to look after her. If it were anyone else, they would get the cold shoulder; but she had saved them. The least they could do was become family to her.

"We know that upsets you. So, we won't talk about it anymore, yeah?" Raphael said, smiling at her.

Gabriel smiled, nodding in agreement. "Besides, it's our past right? And it's not our past that defines us anymore."

Kiper nodded in response not trusting her voice to not shake. She leaned into Raphael as he hugged her arm. She felt glad to know the boys were okay with her going. It would be nice to leave the little area that they had been staying in.

Raphael looked down at Kiper then over at Gabriel, his brother smirked back, before looking down at the jerky in his hand.

"So, Kip, what'd ya say about having a big brother or two? I mean, we could just come back to Eaver Guard claiming that we just picked you up, but if we were to say we're related, then even Nyra wouldn't have any reason to deny you entry into the Guild," Gabriel said, glancing over at the girl cradled in his twin's arms.

Years ago when they were branded with the Dark Guild's mark this would have been an impossible thing. They didn't have hearts. They didn't have a care for anyone except for each other. They had been abandoned as kids, and the Dark Guild took them in. They weren't a family, but it was a roof and a meal. They had become cruel and cold.

Looking at his brother now, having his arm around Kiper, he found it easier to push their past to the back of his mind. For the first time in ten years, he felt as if they actually had a chance at a real life.

"I would like that," she said grinning after a brief pause, "And then I could become an awesome guild member!"

Raphael smiled, rubbing her arm. "Good, then you just got adopted. You're a Crisswind now," Raphael said, his smile genuine and carefree.

"Where'd ya want your Guild mark?" Gabriel asked drawing the Guild mark in the dirt so she could tell what it looked like, "We have ours on our left hips."

"Would it mess with my seeing if I got it on the top of my foot?" she asked, her head tilting to the side.

"It shouldn't," remarked Raphael looking over at Gabe. For them their marks were just more than a simple tattoo, but they didn't have to worry Kiper with the details.

"They're not laced with magic, magic is just used to make them." Gabriel commented shrugging before he smiled, "I think it's pretty symbolic if it's on your foot."

"On my foot then," she said wiggling her foot for effect, smiling, "Then to make our marks touch I would just have to do this."

She pulled away from Raphael and spun, aiming a roundhouse kick right at his hip.

"You little-!" Raphael yelped surprised, not moving fast enough and feeling the throbbing caused from the blow she landed. She was strong for a little thing that was for damn sure. Still, he laughed and stood, lifting her up in one easy swoop and calling out to his brother. Gabe stood and rushed over, grabbing Kiper's feet and tickling them with his fingers.

"Take that!"

The twins laughed for the first time in a while, feeling at ease.

"No, no, no!" screamed Kiper laughing and flailing to get away from the twins. She hated people touching her feet and not being on the ground, but she knew she was in good hands. They wouldn't let anything happen to her. Because of her flailing around, Raphael lost his balance and fell back. He held Kiper tight as he fell so she wouldn't get hurt and landed on his back still laughing and he held her. Gabriel put his hand over his stomach, bent over laughing.

"Got ya, Kip!" Gabriel said, looking down at the two as he got his laughing under control. Raphael took deep breathes and laid his head back, letting Kiper go and his arms laying out on either side of him.

"Got ya," Raphael said, still breathing heavy and lifting his head to look at Kiper, smirking. Gabriel offered his hand to Kiper, sharing his brother's look. Kiper laid there a moment giggling to herself. When Gabriel pulled her up she brushed herself off a smile still on her face.

"Should we start heading toward Eaver Gard? Will it take long?" she asked looking the direction of her new brothers.

Gabriel pulled Raphael up of the ground and watching his brother dust himself off.

"We can. If we can make it to Ragfa, we can hop a train in the morning and ride it straight to Esengr. Then our Guild is just through the gorge south of there in the Forest of Lost Legends." Gabriel explained, looking down at her as Raphael started off.

Raphael nodded in agreement, moving toward their little camp ground and began to packing their things.

"We just have to watch for those Rune Guards. I don't want trouble again," he called back, making it look as though they'd never been there.

"We can get there by morning. It's the getting on the train and getting off that'll be difficult." Gabriel added, catching the pack his twin tossed to him.

"Anything you need in town, Kip?" Raphael said, coming over and joining them once again.

"I can't think of anything," she said softly and scooped up her small bag. She started feeling uneasy when they talked about the train. She wasn't fond of trains because of the steel they used, but also because of the pace and the distance she was from the ground.

The sun was just coming over the horizon when the trio left the tree line at the edge of the town of Ragfa. They could have used the road, but it was safer for the brothers not to. Raphael looked back at Kiper.

"The train station is in the middle of town. Just stay close to us and you'll be okay. And I'd hold one of our hands if I were you. The streets are stone."

Kiper sighed some but reach forward and took Raphael's hand. She always found herself pulled toward Raphael more than Gabriel. She trusted Gabriel with her life, but she had also grown that strong bond with Raphael that just couldn't be broken.

"You know, I really wish towns would just stick to the old things like dirt roads and such. They are much easier to maintain," she commented before shuddering as the stones met her feet. Stupid cold and lifeless rocks.

"Well, that's the cost of progress I'm afraid." Raphael said, gripping her hand, "But, our guild is in the middle of the forest, so you should be able to get around just fine."

He turning down one of the main streets, heading toward the clock tower in the center of the small town. The train station was beneath that, making it easier to locate.

Gabriel looked around, sighing.

"I remember when this town literally was nothing but a dirt road and a few houses. It's come a long way since we were kids," he commented, his brother nodding in agreement.

Kiper fell quiet and kept her head forward knowing it would be pointless to look around. Right now she was lost. The only thing she felt confident in was Raphael's hand and the boys talking. She just wished she could tell if others were coming up on them. Raphael looked down at Kiper and sighed; he didn't know how he could help her in these towns and cities that were fast being changed to stone.

"One day, Kip, you'll be able to see through stone too I think. You're still young, so you have plenty of time to practice. And we'll be with you every step of the way."

"You got that right," Gabriel said as they walked into the town center and he went to the ticket counter. Raphael ducked his head a little more keep a practiced eye out. He hated towns for a different reason than Kiper but it was a reason nonetheless.

"Talk to me," she said facing toward him, "If you keep ducking your head away from people, then someone will know something is up."

She could tell by the way he stood, the way he moved that he was uncomfortable. Since he was helping her, maybe she could help him. Raphael looked down with a raised eyebrow at her, laughing a bit.

"Well, we both hate towns."

He pitched his voice so that only she could hear him even as the other commuters walked around them.

"I hate them because there is a chance I'll be recognized, y'know. I mean, I willingly take the risk; but it doesn't make it easier. Standing still doesn't help."

Gabe asked for three tickets, glancing back at his brother and Kiper to make sure they were alright. Both hated towns so much so that it could be crippling, though it was for good reasons.

"But why would an innocent man like yourself hate towns so much?" she asked with a grin. She was about to say something else but she stopped. Something inside her felt uneasy. She swallowed and tried to push past the stones, trying to read what was going on. Something was calling. A warning?  
"Is Gabe almost done with the tickets?" she asked softly, "I feel like something bad is coming."

Raphael laughed quietly; she knew full well by now he was far from innocent, though Gabe and him were doing their best to make up for it. He looked down at her when she spoke, then glanced around, looking for the source of what could be wrong.

"Gabe's walking back over now. Just to your left."

Gabe held the three tickets in his hand and hoisted his bag strap tighter. This was going to be a long ride home.

"Can we just get on the train?" she asked. She knew the source of her uneasiness now. It hadn't been a warning the earth was trying to give her, but her own mind, her sense of awareness. There were eyes on them. Lots of them. But they weren't looking at Gabriel and Raphael. They were looking at her.

"That poor girl," murmured someone nearby, "she must be so lost. I hope those boys are friends and not taking advantage of her."

Kiper's fist curled up in Raphael's palm. "Now? Can we just go get on the train?" she asked, her voice soft. She was blind, but her hearing was spot on. She could hear everything people were saying.

"No problem, Sis." Raphael said, squeezing her hand. He made his way to the platform, Gabriel joining up on the other side and walking in step with them. They looked at the train then back down at Kiper.

"Should we carry you on or do you wanna climb on yourself?" asked Raphael. He honestly wasn't sure what would be best. She hated trains just as much as she hated stone he'd guess, but they had to get on.

"I'll be fine I think," she said before she let go of Raph's hand and reached up grabbing the steel rail pulling herself up. Once on the bottom step she made her way carefully up before moving into the car so the boys could get on. Once he was on the train Raphael took Kiper's hand.

"I got ya."

Gabe came up the steps and pointed to the back of the car.

"Our seats are back there. Furthest from everyone as I could manage," he said, glancing around the near empty car. Most of the other passengers were on the front four cars; this back car was almost always empty. Following Raph's guiding hand she found a seat and made herself comfortable, touching the glass of the window beside her. She ran her fingers over the smooth edges trying to imagine it being sand again. She smiled some feeling a small quiver in response.

"Maybe I can learn to control sand," she said, "That way I can control glass as well. It is just crushed and smoothed sand."

Gabe smiled as he sat in the seat opposite of Kiper.

"Well, then, maybe steel and stone won't be far behind either. It's possible, and you've got plenty of potential." He chuckled, handing his bag to Raphael as he put their things in the baggage rack overhead.

Raphael sat on the seat beside Kiper and sat back, leaning his head against the seat and closing his eyes with a sigh.

"When we get off, it's just about an hour walk through the forest to our Guild."

"Are there any make magic wizards there? I know you said Nyra was a reequip mage and the twins were destruction and healing. Was there anyone else?"

Raphael looked at Gabe then back at Kiper, deciding to be honest.

"Well, there are plenty of wizards," answered Raphael, "There's a stone make, and a fire wizard. There's a transmutation wizard and a water wizard. But, they all joined after Gabe and I left on our first mission after the attack. Most everyone we knew really well died. We know who they are and what they can do thanks to Nyra, but that's about all we know."

"But Nyra says that it's still a family like place," continued Gabriel, "and that all the new members are rather experienced for their ages. You'll fit right in."

Kiper nodded and settled back into the seat. It would be nice to meet other mages that didn't want to arrest her or try to kill her for once. It would be nice to quit running. The brothers looked at each other, then settled back for the train ride as. The two had never stopped running; it was just now, they ran for a different reason than a few years before.


End file.
